In The Stars
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: The Charmings are on a ship to Neverland, in search of Henry. Emma is worried about her son. Mary Margaret can relate all too well when it comes to a child that is lost...(Post S2 Finale. Charming fluff)


**In The Stars**

Nightfall had come. Emma didn't know of the time, but the sky was dark; the only illumination coming from the big pale moon and the millions of bright stars.

Everything happened so fast. As quickly as she watched Henry forced into a portal to another world was as fast as she was boarding a ship to Neverland. The portal spat them out in the middle of the ocean. But Hook spent countless years in Neverland; he knew all too well how to reach the island.

Emma was sitting at the end of the ship on a wooden bench. Her anxiety was on the fritz, but on the outside she kept her cool. She was working hard to keep her nerves in check and her fears and worries hidden. But the not knowing, the waiting, it was killing her.

Emma looked up at the sky. A big bright star caught her eye. She spent much of her childhood wishing on stars, praying for her parents to come and save her… it took decades, but she finally found her family. Everyone said her destiny was written in the stars. Fate led her to her family.

"Lead me to Henry," Emma whispered.

"We'll find him."

Emma's eyes fluttered open. She turned around to see her mother standing behind her.

"Hey," Emma said softly.

Mary Margaret showed a tentative smile while taking a seat on the bench and putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder. Emma's head fell to Mary Margaret's arm.

"Everything will be okay," Mary Margaret said firmly.

"I don't even know if he's alive," Emma murmured.

"He is. He's alive," Mary Margaret countered. "This is all part of their game. What they want is magic and Henry doesn't have any. They're just using him to get to us."

Emma tried to believe that. But she couldn't erase her doubts.

"Soon, we'll all be together again. You'll see. I won't let anything happen to you or my grandson," Mary Margaret said.

Emma scooted closer to her mother. Mary Margaret smiled, her eyes watering. Emma felt a drop of water land on her cheek. She looked up to find quiet tears leaving Mary Margaret's eyes.

"We'll find Henry. We have to have faith, right? That's what you would tell me."

"I know. I know we'll find Henry. I believe that with all my heart. I know he's okay… I just know I would feel it if he wasn't. You would feel it more than anyone. You're his mother. What does your heart tell you?"

Emma's forehead wrinkled in thought as her brows furrowed. "… he's okay."

Mary Margaret gave a watery nod. "We'll find him and he'll be so happy to see you… to see his mom."

Emma's curiosity grew as she sat up straight. "Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret met Emma's eyes and she couldn't help her smile. "You called me mom."

Emma's face relaxed. "Well, that's who you are, right?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "No matter how old you are."

"Or how young you are."

With a smile, Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "I thought… I thought we reached the end of the line… I thought it was all over… I was gonna lose you, again."

"You didn't," Emma said firmly.

"I love you, Emma, with all of my heart."

Emma looked away. She was overwhelmed by the words. No one, not ever, not once in her life, had ever said that to her. She felt a wave of tears boiling in her eyes, and then the water clouded her vision.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said worriedly.

Emma didn't know what to say. She loved Mary Margaret and she knew that went both ways, but that was before everything happened, before the curse broke and things changed.

Emma turned around and put her arms around her mother, burying her face in Mary Margaret's neck, the move shocking the brunette.

"Oh, Emma," Mary Margaret sighed while wrapping her arms around her daughter in a tight hug. "I know our relationship is… well, unique, but I'm still your mom... Of course I love you... I always have, from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you."

"What did I look like?" Emma's muffled voice said.

"What?"

"As a baby."

Mary Margaret smiled. Her eyes fluttered closed. She could see her newborn baby clear in her mind's eye.

"You were perfect. You looked at me with big blue eyes and I can swear you smiled. Your little cheeks were plump and your hair was light, like your father- well, the tiny bit of hair you had."

Emma smiled while pulling away from her mother.

"You had all the innocence in the world, Emma. I wrapped you up in your blanket and all I wanted was to take you away, somewhere safe… but I couldn't."

"We're past it. It's okay," Emma said, not wanting to rehash what had long come and gone.

Mary Margaret nodded a bit. "You saved us, Emma. Again."

"I had help."

Mary Margaret took Emma's hands in hers. She squeezed her daughter's hands and found Emma's blue eyes that always made her happy knowing they came from her.

"Everyday, Emma… everyday it kills me that you grew up alone."

Emma ducked her head. Her eyes went to the floor.

"I wish I could go back and-"

"I know," Emma interrupted. "But we're together now, right? That's what matters."

"Yes, you're absolutely right."

The girls heard footsteps approaching. They looked up to find David coming.

"Hey you two," David started carefully. "Hook says we're not a few hours away from The Island of The Lost. Gold is sure that's where they're heading."

Emma nodded.

"Is everything okay?"

"We're just talking," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"Good talk?" David asked.

Mary Margaret looked to Emma, who smiled and looked up at her dad. "Good talk."

"Good," David said. He leaned over, putting a kiss to his wife's cheek and his daughter's forehead, before leaving them alone.

"I should go talk to Hook. Harass him till he tells me everything about the island we'll be landing on."

Mary Margaret grinned. Their hands parted and Emma got to her feet. She walked a few feet away and then stopped. She looked to her mother and said, "I love you too. Always have… from the day you let me crash in your apartment."

Mary Margaret's smile grew.

**The End**

Thoughts before you go? I'd love to hear 'em!


End file.
